Enzo
|place =3/20|challenges =4|votesagainst =3|days =41}}Enzo is a contestant from ''SurvivORG: PanORGma''. Remembered for his positive and wholesome personality, along with his successful social game, Enzo started the game on the La Mina tribe where he quickly got himself into a majority alliance with Cia and Robert as well as establishing a really close connection with Lexa. After the first swap, he made more allies in Natalie and Fish, and was able to survive two Tribal Councils on Bayoneta 2.0, voting out Rams and Fei while maintaining good relationships with everyone in the tribe. After the players swapped tribes again, he became a part of Casaya 3.0, and found himself being targeted twice in a row at Tribal Council for being perceived as a social threat. Due to his new connections with Vlin and Ellie, Enzo survived both tribals and safely made it to the merge, where he regrouped with some of his old allies such as Cia, Lexa and Natalie, and was a key member of the split vote plan that sent Ari home. During the same round, he earned an Hidden Immunity Idol at the SurvivORG Auction. When two coalitions formed at Final 11, he idoled Josh out after discovering from Lexa that a plan to blindside Cia was in place, negating 6 votes against her in a show-stopping tribal. At 10, Fish decided to side with the players that voted for Cia during the past round, sending the other players to rocks following a 5-5 tie, which led to Zzra being the one to draw the white rock. Being in the majority following the rock draw, him and his alliance came to the mutual decision of voting out Musette, sending her home. On the next round, with Natalie targeting Enzo's ally, Vlin, and Kyle willing to make a move against Natalie, he had to make a split second decision to vote her out when his attempts of making her change her vote didn't work, blindsiding her with his La Vlina alliance of Cia, Lexa and Vlin in a 5-3 vote. At Final 7, Enzo stuck to La Vlina, locking his vote on Fish and having an argument with him in the process. When Cia won Immunity twice in a row, he voted out Kyle and Ellie in 6th and 5th place, respectively, finishing the pagong and ensuring a La Vlina Final Four. After Lexa pulled off an impressive Immunity Challenge win at Final 4, Enzo decided to target his closest ally Cia since she was the frontrunner to win the game. At Final 3, Enzo's status as a jury threat led to him falling one day short of the Final Tribal Council for being the most likely winner of the game, being voted out by eventual runner-up Vlin after narrowly losing the Final Immunity Challenge. He finished in third place as the final member of the jury, and voted for Lexa to win the title of Sole Survivor. Profile '''Describe yourself in three sentences: '''My name is Enzo, I'm a 20 years old brazilian bisexual guy who dropped college 3 weeks ago and isn't doing anything with his life at the moment so why not play some ORGs, right? Jokes aside, I'm a very funny, stubborn, emotional and annoying person who likes to speak my mind but I promise that I have a big heart and I'm very empathetic so I love to make friends and help people out. I'm a big fan of arts in general and some of my main hobbies are things like cinema and music, I also love to write and that's my way to share my feelings with the world. '''If you could have one item on Exile Island, what would it be, and why?: '''I would bring a picture of my mom. She's been my rock ever since forever. My parents got divorced when I was 3 years old and my father totally cut his ties with me so she's pretty much my most important support system. I can't think about a single object with multiple functions that would allow me to survive by myself so I would prefer to have something with a personal value by my side because maybe that would give me enough strength to overcome all the adversities that I would likely face on an island. But who knows if the question is referring about getting lost on an island, it just mentions living there for a long period of time so maybe I decided to take a vacation in a far away location and there are enough life supplies over there available for use But anyways, no matter the circumstances, I feel like the picture would be a good choice to keep myself grounded. Voting Chart Trivia * Enzo won Best Alliance at the ''PanORGma reunion show for being part of La Vlina, along with Cia, Lexa, and Vlin. Category:Contestants Category:PanORGma Contestants Category:3rd Place